


Colors

by PellMellers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PellMellers/pseuds/PellMellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold, blue, and red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of character observations.

Gold

 

**Kirk**

In his command gold, Kirk is as bright as a sun.

It doesn't help that his eyes are the most unnaturally electric shade of blue, or that his grin is kinda cocky but still reaches his eyes and makes them crinkle. It has the potential to make even the most dignified beings accidentally walk into walls.

Add in his fiery confidence, his fierce loyalty and dedication to his crew, and his willingness to throw himself recklessly and unhesitatingly into danger to save someone else, and you have a man people proudly follow into any kind of danger.

 

 

**Chekov**

The youngest member of the crew is many things, including Russian, brilliant, and skilled at navigating.

What the bridge crew would all also describe him as is "not to be underestimated."

Whether he is hurtling down the halls to the transport room to save two of his crewmates from an untimely pancaking on the surface of a rapidly disintegrating terrain, working out complex navigational routes to disguise a giant starship from an enemy using a _planet_ , or taking over a department outside his area of study in a time of crisis, Chekov displays skills far beyond what may be expected from a teenager.

Kirk knows this, of course, but it is completely cemented when he is hanging from a tilting deck railing and his sweaty hand, the one not desperately holding onto Scotty, slips from the metal and the bottom drops out but then their downward descent is halted impossibly by another set of hands grabbing Kirk's. The Captain looks up to see Chekov above him, straining but fiercely determined, and Kirk just knows-- _knows_ \--he won't let them fall.

 

 

**Sulu**

Bones had had serious doubts about setting Sulu down in the captain's chair when the away team headed out for the Klingon home world.

It was no reflection on Sulu's past performance; the man had shown himself to be an extremely talented pilot. He just seemed so... _mild_.

Bones has a hard time believing Kirk's description of Sulu's intense fighting on top of the drill. The man is fit, sure, but he can't really picture him displaying that sort of skilled violence.

But then again, Bones hadn't believed Spock capable of violence and he clearly proved the doctor wrong when he kicked Kirk's ass up and down the bridge during the events with Nero.

And when Sulu proceeds to broadcast a message down to the fugitive on Quo'nos, his voice so calm and steely cold that Bones gets honest-to-goodness _goosebumps_ standing next to him, Bones is once again forced to reevaluate.

 

 

 


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red - Uhura and Scotty

Red 

 

**Uhura**

The appropriateness of Uhura wearing red is not lost on Jim when her eyes are flashing bloody freaking murder at him from across the shuttle. She literally looks like she wants to set him on fire with her gaze, and _wow_ , it's been awhile since he's gotten a look like that from her.

To be fair, he is suggesting a suicide mission and she is not happy to have to explain that to Spock back on board the _Enterprise_. Her fiery eyes and gritted teeth are indicators more of her fierce concern and anger over Jim's disregard for his own safety than anything else. "Captain, I must insist you allow me to come with you."

"Lieutenant, I need you to report back to the ship. Our comm is out and they need to know the plan. It only makes--"

"If you say 'sense' while talking about you putting your life in danger, I will put your head through that dashboard, Jim."

Kirk smiled grimly at her growl, his mind already made. "I'm sorry, but that is an order."

And later, when he inevitably wakes in the med bay and Bones's blue is replaced with red, he looks up into Uhura's concerned face and smiles weakly. "You okay?"

She let out a wet laugh and rolled her eyes. "Only you would ask that of someone else while lying in a biobed, Jim."

And then red fills his vision and he's being hugged, and he's not complaining. And if Uhura's arms are trembling slightly, who's to judge? Jim feels a bit shaky himself.

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I'll do my best, but we both know how accident prone I am."

From two beds over where he's checking on another patient, Bones growls out a "yer damn right," and the two collapse in a pile of laughter on the bed.

 

 

**Scotty**

Whenever Kirk visiting a engineering, he feels calm.

Many people think that it should bring up bad memories, and sure, the first few weeks back on the _Enterprise_ brought up traces of residual panic whenever he got close to the warp core. But then there was bright red in his face, a Scottish voice, and a hand offering him a sandwich.

Scotty pretended not to notice that Kirk was two gasping breaths away from a full-blown panic attack, and instead started talking quickly and loudly about new modifications he had planned and the replicator he had already "fixed" to produce truly excellent sandwiches like the one he had just shoved cheerfully in Kirk's hands. Soon, Jim was so distracted by Scotty's rapidfire engineering genius that his panic evaporated and he was even laughing as he signed the requisition forms Scotty presented him.

Since then, Kirk feels calm in engineering. Sure, he will never forget the events involving Khan, but it no longer makes his heart rate jump. And one of the big reasons is the mental image of that bright red-shirted Chief Engineer darting around the complicated, chaotic belly of the ship, keeping things running smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Red.


End file.
